


Pigs Protecting Pigs (once again, not cops)

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But He Gets Better, Michael - Freeform, dream is there. kind of yknow?, enderwalking, he doesnt have his own tags yet, i dont think, idk what to put here, ok ranboo does die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Enderwalking is kind of the worst.orThe author doesn't understand the arg
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Pigs Protecting Pigs (once again, not cops)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Pigs Meetings Pigs but you probably don't need to read that to get this one. 
> 
> (please do though)

Before Michael, Ranboo was relatively okay with enderwalking. 

Of course, it wasn't great. He was hurting people, he knew that-but if he wandered into Techno or Phil's house in that daze? They would be fine. They could fend him off easily, if they couldn't wake him up. Kill him if they needed to-Ranboo wouldn't blame them whatsoever.

And then there was Michael. Who was defenseless, a child. And Tubbo-though Tubbo had some chance of fending him off, he had some fighting experience. But Michael didn't really have a chance. 

So, Ranboo tried not to sleep. It seemed like sleeping triggered the enderwalking, so he simply wouldn't. Easy. He and Tubbo slept in separate beds anyway, plus he could just sit in their living room. There was stuff to do! Maybe go mining, look for stuff. He wanted to make Michael a tiny golden crown, with some culture input from Techno. 

Michael stayed with his uncle sometimes, too! Sometimes Techno would get too caught up in telling him stories, and Michael would end up staying the night with him. Michael was perfectly content falling asleep in uncle Techno's lap, and you aren't legally allowed to move when a small animal is asleep in your lap. Same with Phil-they were a family, even if Tubbo was hesitant to accept that. It takes a village to raise a child. Or maybe a small anarchy syndicate, that works too. 

So that night, Michael was staying with Techno. He had his own room in the man's house at this point. No, of course Techno didn't have a soft spot for this small child, shut up. 

Ranboo passed out. Too many nights of not sleeping ended up with him fast asleep, on his and Tubbo's couch.

And then he woke up.

Ranboo didn't speak a lot when he was in that state. He was silent as he grabbed an axe from next to their door, wandering outside and towards Techno's cottage. Something in his told him to find Michael, and who was he to deny that voice? It had never steered him wrong before. It was the voice of a friend that he trusted, and if the friend was saying to walk into Techno's home with an axe, he would do just that. 

So he did. He knew where Michael usually stayed, a room right after Techno's-it was Phil's while they lived together. 

So he creeped into the home, and down the hallway. If the voice wanted him to take this axe to Michael, then he would! The voice had never steered him wrong.

"What are you doing."

Ranboo turned around at the voice in the doorway of Michael's room. It was Techno, large and intimidating. 

_"Just saying hi. Checking in on him."_ Ranboo spoke in enderspeak.

"I don't speak enderman. You're doing the thing again, you need to leave." Techno stated. 

_"He's my son and-"_

"I don't know what you're saying and I don't care. Leave."

In the dark, Techno could see Ranboo's eyes glowing faintly. It was the easiest tip-off that something was wrong-his eyes were purple. Not green and red like they typically were.

Ranboo paused for a moment, thinking. The voice wanted that kid dead, and the voice never steered him wrong. 

Before Ranboo could even turn around fully, Techno was in front of the bed, guarding the still-sleeping Michael. "Ranboo. Leave."

Speaking wouldn't do anything, Techno couldn't understand him. 

"You have to either wake up or leave. I'm not letting you hurt him." Techno told him. He was imposing, hard to get around, especially with how pig-like he was at the moment. 

Ranboo didn't move, trying to calculate what he could do here. The voice wanted the kid dead. 

Techno reached out a hand, shaking Ranboo's shoulder lightly. "Wake up. Come back to me."

When Ranboo moved suddenly, trying to get around Techno, Techno didn't really have a choice. He preferred not to hurt the teen-hell, he would never admit it, but Ranboo became like a brother to him. 

Techno immediately pushed back, forcing Ranboo against a wall. Ranboo's axe clashed with the sword Techno had grabbed, though Ranboo was pretty easily overpowered-he was tall, yeah, but nothing against The Blade.

"Ranboo, I don't want to hurt you. Wake up. Stop it." 

_"The child needs to die."_

"The only word I caught there was die, and I don't like the sound of that. You need to stop this."

Quietly, behind Techno, Michael woke up, making a confused oink at the scene in front of him. 

"You aren't hurting Michael, Ranboo." 

The voice was largely in control at that point. Ranboo just followed orders-it was easier, and the voice had never steered him wrong. So, when the voice told him to try to brute force move Technoblade, he obeyed.

Apparently, the voice forgot that he was giving orders to a lanky teenager. So he didn't go far. 

Techno glanced behind him for just a second, seeing Michael awake. Michael couldn't see this, couldn't see this fight, couldn't see whatever Techno would end up having to do to stop Ranboo-he circled Ranboo slightly, pushing him out of the room and then shoving him to the ground once they got into the hallway. He closed the door to Michael's room. 

That kid already probably had a rough life ahead of him.

Techno held the sword to Ranboo's neck. "Last chance, Dream. Leave us alone or I'm taking one of your minion's lives."

The voice told Ranboo that he wouldn't. Techno wouldn't hurt him.

Unfortunately, Techno had more voices, and they wanted blood. So, when Techno got no response from Ranboo...

Ranboo woke up in his and Tubbo's home.

~

When Techno saw him the next day, Ranboo looked significantly more tired. That's what losing a life did to you-suddenly the poor teen had eye bags. Techno almost felt bad.

"What uh. Did something happen last night?" Ranboo asked as he glanced at Techno.

Of course the kid didn't remember. Techno tried his hardest not to look mad about it.

"You tried to attack Michael. I had to kill you." He stated bluntly. 

"I-what?"

"You were doin' the sleepwalking thing. Tried to take an axe to Michael. You wouldn't stop." 

Ranboo went silent for a moment, processing. "Michael didn't-"

"He didn't see anything, no."

"Thank you. Is he okay?"

The kid fucking died last night, and he was asking about whether or not his son was okay. Of course.

"He's fine, you didn't do any damage. I caught ya before you hurt him at all. I think he was just a bit confused."

"Okay. Thank you, Techno, I-I don't want him to get hurt. He deserves better, better than-yknow. I'm trying to work on getting the enderwalking under control, but I just. I don't know." Ranboo went quiet, staring at his hands. 

"We'll figure it out. You should find a better way of keeping him safe until then."

"Yeah. Thank you." 

Techno never heard someone thank him so much for killing them.


End file.
